Touch-sensitive and/or approach-sensitive operating devices with a front panel which has a marking, and a light source which is designed to back-light the marking are known.
Furthermore, an operating device for a domestic appliance is known from DE 10 2004 038 752 B4, which has a control panel with a touch pad, an LED display and a sensor unit, wherein the sensor unit comprises a carrier film and a sensor element and the sensor element is arranged on the carrier film as an etched structure.